callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Teddy Bear
]] The Teddy Bear'' is a consistent easter egg throughout the Call of Duty series. This easter egg can be found in Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The '''Teddy Bear is an easter egg in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. In the level "Surrender At Aachen" (the third mission in the American campaign), go through the door and kill the four Germans. Then go to the area straight from the door that you came through. There will be a MP-40 and a teddy bear here. Pick up the teddy bear and you will receive health and a message stating "The Bear is adorable." Call of Duty 2 Teddy bears are used for target practice in the training level of Call of Duty 2 by the Soviets. In the beginning of the level, you are instructed to use your rifle to shoot two teddy bears. If you choose not to do so by shooting the plates and bottles behind them, you'll get killed eventually. This is the only major use of teddy bears in the game, which is nonetheless small. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Several teddy bears are also seen in Call of Duty 4, in the levels, Blackout, All Ghillied Up, War Pig and One Shot, One Kill. They were presumably abandoned by children when the city was evacuated in 1986. In Blackout you see the teddy bear in an abandoned room just before finding Nikolai. The teddy also appears in several multiplayer maps; such as Bloc and Overgrown. Call of Duty: World at War The teddy bear also plays a major role in the Nazi Zombie map, Verrückt. If a player happens to come across a teddy bear from the mystery box, the bear will laugh like a young child and float to the ceiling. The box will also vanish in a flash of light and appear in a new location. The locations are marked by a pile of rubble with a teddy bear on top of it. On the walls, writings such as "teddy is the biggest liar" appear in red near the kitchen and other places. However, it is unknown how the teddy bear got into the asylum. The teddy bear makes an unwelcome return in Shi No Numa. Like in Verruckt its purpose is to relocate the mystery box and frustrate the players. A new mystery box location is marked by a few boxes with a teddy bear on top of it. However, it's much easier to find the relocated mystery box, as a beam of light shines above the hut it is located in. As in Verruckt, it is unknown why there is a teddy bear in the middle of a swamp. When the teddy bear appears in the mystery box, a little girl's laugh is heard. Sometimes, the overvoice of the game laughs or says 'Bye bye'. Rarely, the zombies start to laugh because of your loss. Modern Warfare 2 The teddy bear is seen briefly in the first teaser trailer for Modern Warfare 2, released in 2009. Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Call of Duty 4